Little Things
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Karena hal sekecil apapun yang dilakukan oleh Natsu Dragneel untuk seorang Lucy Heartfilia selalu dapat membuat gadis pirang itu luluh./"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi masa depanmu saja, Lucy!"/NaLu/Happy reading!


"Hei, Natsu! Kau kuberi tantangan!" Bibir gadis itu mengukir sebuah senyum angkuh dengan tangan kanannya yang menepuk pundak seorang pemuda berambut salmon.

"Huh? Tantangan apa, Luce?" Responnya.

"Deskripsikan aku hanya dengan satu kata kecuali _weirdo_! Ayo cepat!" Dan senyum lebar itu berubah menjadi seringai. Gadis itu yakin sekali jika sahabatnya itu akan kebinggu—

"Mine." _Smirk_.

—ngan. _Bluuuuuuush_.

* * *

Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima

Little Things

Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, Possible typo(s), EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran, cerita tidak sesuai judul, bahasa yang tidak terlalu baku, dan semua kekurangan di fanfic ini. Don't like, don't read.

SO ENJOY~

* * *

Mata coklat itu fokus pada setiap kalimat yang tertulis dibuku yang tengah dibacanya—serta berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan intens dari sepasang mata yang berada tepat didepannya. Dan sesekali tangan lentik itu menuliskan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting dibuku catatan miliknya. Terkadang pun tanpa sengaja sang gadis melirik pada pemuda didepannya yang tengah bertopang dagu.

Mendengus pelan, gadis pirang itu kembali mengalihkan etensinya pada buku tebal didepannya tersebut lalu membalik halaman selanjutnya dan kembali membaca. Selama beberapa saat tetap seperti itu, bahkan Lucy—sang gadis pirang— harus benar-benar bersabar dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Hei! Itu sungguh membuatnya risih, _lho_!

Lantas tiba-tiba tangannya memukul meja dengan gemas. Tidak terlalu keras sih tapi cukup untuk pemuda _pink _dihadapannya itu mengerjap heran. "Serius, Natsu! Kenapa kau daritadi melihatku seperti itu sih?" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lucy langsung _menyemprot_ Natsu dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya. "Memangnya aku melihatmu bagaimana eh, Luce?" Kini malah cengiran bodoh itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian yang dapat membuat seorang Lucy Heartfilia _luluh_. Oh tapi tentu saja gadis itu tak akan pernah mengakuinya didepan Natsu Dragneel. _Never_. _Ever_.

Gadis Heartfilia itu hanya berdecak kesal seraya kembali terfokus pada bukunya. Dan sekarang benar-benar mengabaikan sahabat _pinkish_ nya itu. Jujur saja ia merasa kesal pada pemuda itu. Kesal pada seringaian menyebalkan miliknya itu!

"Hei, Lucy."

_Apa lagi sih? _Pikirnya kesal. Kemudian ia hanya bergumam pelan untuk menanggapi panggilan Natsu barusan. Juga tentu saja masih menolak untuk menatap pemuda tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia membalik halaman selanjutnya dari buku yang sedang ia peajari.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Natsu kembali berbicara—_eh _bertanya. Dan pertanyaannya itu sukses membuat Lucy hampir _headbang_ di meja perpustakaan sekolahnya. Kedua pipinya pun serasa memanas.

_Sial. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!_

Karena Lucy mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi, tentu saja ia tidak mau di _cap _tidak laku oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia sekarang ia menatap Natsu dengan seringaian lebar—bahkan dagunya sedikit ia naikkan untuk menunjukkan kesan sombong. "Tentu saja aku punya!" Jawabnya bangga.

Dahi pemuda maniak naga itu mengernyit samar. Ada rasa aneh di dada nya saat tau jika sahabat _blonde _nya ini sudah mempunyai kekasih. _Tsaaah_. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

Sekali lagi. Dalam sehari ini, sekali lagi Lucy sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya karena pertanyaan Natsu. "Kenapa _sih_? Lagian kita LDR kok." Kebohongan yang sangat lancar sekali dari Lucy.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Rasa aneh itu masih ada di dadanya. Parahnya lagi, sekarang semakin terasa. "Terus _dia_ dimana sekarang?" Entah kenapa mulutnya terasa tidak enak ketika menanyakannya.

"_Kepo_ deh!" Spontan Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Natsu. Kali ini pemuda itu yang berdecak kesal sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ayolah beritahu aku, Luceeee~ Kita 'kan sahabat!" Pintanya. Aneh. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin mau mengetahui jawabannya, tapi rasa penasaran yang menggelitik perasaannya semakin besar. Dan reaksi gadis cantik itu membuat pemuda Dragneel itu bingung. _Kenapa Luce memalingkan wajahnya? Eh? Dia _blushing_?_

Beberapa detik terlewati dengan Natsu yang masih menunggu jawaban, serta Lucy yang bingung ingin memberinya jawaban apa. Manik hazel nya mengerling singkat pada laki-laki yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Lantas ia menghela napas kasar dan memutar kepalanya untuk berhadapan kembali dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"Iya kita LDR soalnya _dia _ada di masa depan! Puas?" Setelah mengungkapkan itu wajahnya kembali memerah—sangat sangat merah. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali—berpura-pura— membaca. Mengabaikan Natsu yang terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. _Speechless_ kayaknya.

Tak lama mata sipit pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Rupanya ia masih berusaha mengartikan pengakuan Lucy barusan. Akhirnya setelah benar-benar sadar, pemuda yang memakai syal itu _nyengir _lebar sekaligus menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi masa depanmu saja, Lucy!" Serunya bangga.

"Hah?!" _Blush_.

.

.

.

Kini Natsu dan Lucy telah resmi berpacaran—_ecieee_— selama empat bulan. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Sangat lancar malahan. Meski Natsu bukan tipe yang romantis, tapi tidak jarang ia melakukan suatu hal yang manis yang dapat membuat Lucy _melting_.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya Lucy terlihat sangat _menyeramkan_. Entah apa penyebabnya, Natsu sama sekali tidak tahu. Ditambah mereka juga tidak sekelas. Maka dari itu, sepulang sekolah ini pemuda itu berniat untuk bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Luce?" Panggilnya untuk mendapat perhatian dari gadis yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya di trotoar. Dan seperti biasa, gadis itu hanya bergumam pelan untuk menanggapinya tanpa menolehkan kepala—bukti bahwa ia sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. "Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat langkah cepat sang gadis terhenti. "Nggak apa-apa. _Unmood _parah. Rasanya ingin marahin orang lain." Kali ini ia menjawab, membuat Natsu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati gadisnya yang masih terdiam. Kemudian menyentuh kedua pundak gadis kesukaannya dan memutar tubuh sang gadis agar berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Marahin aku aja sini." Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar serta tangan yang masih berada dikedua pundak gadis itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Lucy balik memegang—mencengkram bahu Natsu dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda malang tersebut dengan cukup kencang sembari mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang mengganggu pikirannya seharian ini.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! KUHARAP AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGENALMU, BODOH! AKU MUAK! MUAK! MUAAAAK SEKALI DENGANMU! KAU MENGHANCURKAN HARIKU! AKU HARAP KAU MENGHILANG SELAMANYA!"

Dan masih banyak lagi yang diteriakkan oleh Lucy. Sebenarnya itu cukup untuk menyita perhatian banyak orang yang tengah berjalan tak jauh dari mereka juga. Setelah beberapa menit melampiaskan kekesalannya, akhirnya gadis itu berhenti berteriak dan juga berhenti mengguncang bahu kekasihnya. Kini ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa niat untuk melihat ekspresi kekasihnya—yang ia duga tengah _speechless_.

Kenyataannya adalah ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat sedang mengelus kepalanya. "Sudah selesai marahinnya?" Sang gadis mengangguk dan masih menunduk. Sebuah kurva yang membentuk senyum lebar terukir dibibir Natsu. "Yaudah bagus." Ia kembali mengangguk. "Kalau gitu sekarang, sini peluk."

Bola mata coklatnya melebar saat mendengarnya. Lantas ia langsung mengangkat kepala dan melihat kekasihnya tengah membuka lebar lengannya—seakan menyuruh Lucy untuk langsung melompat ke pelukan pemuda itu. Senyum cemerlang Natsu seakan menular pada bibir Lucy untuk segera menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pula. Dan kali ini disertai dengan tubuh gadis itu yang menubruk laki-laki favoritnya, membuat mereka berpelukan erat ditengah jalan. Ingat, ditengah jalan.

Yang membuat_ penonton_ drama dadakan mereka bertepuk tangan meriah.

.

.

.

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari dalam sebuah ruang kamar. Oke, mari kita intip, ada apa sih disana? Ternyata seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang keemasan miliknya tengah tertawa dengan sebuah telepon pintar yang menempel ditelinga kanannya. Ohh, lagi telponan _toh_.

"Natsu. Kangen." Ungkapnya sembari berguling diatas kasur _queen size_ miliknya. Terdengar suara tawa disebrang sana—yang otomatis membuat bibir gadis keturunan bangsawan tersebut mengukir sebuah senyum.

"_Hei, ini 'kan libur musim panas. Kita juga baru nggak ketemu tiga hari. Udah kangen?" _

Lucy dapat merasakan bahwa Natsu sedang menyeringai lebar disana. "Tentu saja! Memangnya kau tidak kangen denganku, eh?"

"_Astaga! Mana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu, _Princess_." _Gadis itu terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Ketemu sekarang yuk? Main! Bosen nih." Ajaknya riang. Ia tahu kalau pacarnya itu tak mungkin menolak ajakannya ini. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada balasan. Membuat gadis penyuka bintang itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Natsu?"

"… _Maaf, Luce. Hari ini aku ada janji bersama _ice freak _dan muka besi untuk menantang bermain _video games _dirumah maniak es itu_." Suaranya terdengar tidak enak, karena ia paling tidak suka membuat Lucy-_nya _kecewa.

Gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi penulis itu terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin egois, tapi saat ini ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. "Oh. Yaudah kalau gitu." Jawabnya dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

Kemudian mengubur kepala pirangnya pada bantal selama beberapa saat. "_Gomen_, Natsu."

Dering teleponnya yang cukup kencang sangat mengganggung pendengaran gadis yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Dengan menggeram pelan, ia melihat nama dari sang pengganggu tidurnya. _Natsu_…

Ia langsung bangkit terduduk dan segera menjawab. "… Halo?"

Tak lama terdengar suara tawa canggung. _"Luce? Kau tidak apa-apa? Lagi ngapain?" _

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab. "Nggak apa-apa. Lagi pelukan sama tembok nih. Kesepian." Guraunya.

Tawa itu kembali terdengar—kali ini terdengar natural. _"Ngambek ya? Jangan ngambek lagi dong. Aku didepan rumahmu nih. Nggak mau nyuruh masuk?" _

_Jawdrop_. Itu yang Lucy lakukan ketika mendengar kata-kata Natsu. Dan langsung saja gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga hingga kelantai bawah dan berlari ke pintu besar rumahnya yang menghubungkan dengan halaman depan, ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut untuk mendapati kekasihnya sedang menggenggam telepon dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna. "Natsu…" Bisiknya tak percaya.

Senyum itu semakin melebar. Pun kini tangan itu melambai ke direksi sang gadis. "Yo, Lucy."

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah maju mendekati pemuda keturunan Dragneel itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang melebar.

Natsu meringis seraya mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku membatalkan janjinya. Lagipula sepertinya _ice princess _dan _metal face _punya janji tersendiri." Akunya. "Jadi aku menemuimu. Ayo jalan-jalan."

Refleks gadis tersayangnya itu menghambur untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Tangan sang gadis melingkari leher pemuda itu. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Natsu!" Serunya.

Laki-laki penyuka makanan pedas itu tertawa dan ikut melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping gadisnya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Luce."

.

.

.

Dan setiap hari, selalu ada hal yang dilakukan Natsu untuk Lucy yang membuat sang gadis menjadi semakin mencintai pemuda itu. Serta setiap perlakuan gadis pirang itu padanya, selalu dapat membuat pemuda pink tersebut selalu jatuh cinta setiap hari padanya. Sekalipun itu semua hanya hal kecil. Tapi berarti sangat berharga bagi keseharian mereka.

.

.

.

_**fin**_

* * *

**A/N : Heyyyooouuhhh~ Kirari disini~**

**yosh. ini fic NaLu kedua dari Kirari. fufufu. gimana? aneh kah? feel nya nggak kerasa? kasih tau Kirari pendapat kalian yaaa hehehe. dan yup! ini terinspirasi dari beberapa foto percakapan gitu(?) yang cute banget kyaaaah. XDDD **

**dan Natsu disini pacar idaman banget kaaaaan? duh. pengen juga punya pacar macam Natsu ya. XD siapa yang setujuuuuu? /dor**

**err yak! maaf ya kalo ada typo atau semacamnya, soalnya Kirari nggak cek lagi. hehe. oh! jangan lupa review yaa hehehe dan kasih tau Kirari, dimana kurangnya. etapi pasti banyak banget kurangnya, ne? :3**

**kayaknya segini aja deh. byebyeeeee sampai ketemu kapan-kapan lagi(?) XDDD**

**jaaaaaaa ne~~~**


End file.
